<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intern at WE by BoPmessedupCassandraCain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443602">Intern at WE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPmessedupCassandraCain/pseuds/BoPmessedupCassandraCain'>BoPmessedupCassandraCain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batman - Freeform, CEO Damian Wayne, Intern Jonathan Kent, M/M, Robin - Freeform, Superboy - Freeform, Superman - Freeform, Wayne Enterprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPmessedupCassandraCain/pseuds/BoPmessedupCassandraCain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Kent, 15, intern to Tim Drake CEO of Wayne Enterprises well until Tim Drake gets injured in a ‘accident’ and his cocky younger brother becomes the temporary CEO.</p>
<p>Aka Intern Jonathan Kent and CEO Damian Wayne, with past interactions from being mini vigilantes. Btw identities were never revealed and Damian’s missing a eye..it’ll get explained.<br/>+a TimKon side plot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I originally didn’t have any plans of posting this till I finished but I’m outta time and Ao3 will delete my draft so..I’ll post up to like chapter 4 and randomly stop if I lack motiv, sorry if that happens</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon walked excitedly towards the WE building, he actually enjoyed interning there a lot. </p>
<p>He continues humming into the building and up to his boss’s office. He likes his boss, in fact he was pretty sure his boss had a crush on his brother. He didn’t mind it too much considering Mr. Drake-Wayne was a very nice guy.</p>
<p>He opens the door and is shocked at what greets him. Instead of the usual mountains of coffee cups and paperwork with Mr. Drake-Wayne asleep in the middle of it all. On the desk was a pair of legs wearing combat boots. They belonged to a man no boy that Jon didn’t recognize.</p>
<p>“Ever heard of knocking Kent?”</p>
<p>The boy scoffed as he set his feet down. Jon barely saw the sketchbook that he shoved into the desk drawer.</p>
<p>“Who are you!?, Are you a new intern, you’re so rude.“</p>
<p>“For your information Kent I am your new boss, you shall call me Mr. Wayne.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Drake-Wayne is my boss not whoever you are!”</p>
<p>Jon said storming towards the boy who just started smoothing out his suit. </p>
<p>“Do you want to be fired Kent, and for your information Drake is in the hospital he got into a accident and I will be taking his place.”</p>
<p>“Wait is he okay!?, but why are you taking over you’re like 15!.”</p>
<p>“I am 17, and yes my brother is fine.”</p>
<p>In reality Tim had been roughed up pretty badly by the joker and was off work for the next month. Dick and Bruce both being busy and Jason being ‘dead’ Damian was the best option they had.</p>
<p>“Wait you’re Mr. Drake-Wayne’s brother.”</p>
<p>“First off just call him Drake or Tim it’s annoying and second off No he is not my brother father just happened to adopt him.”</p>
<p>“Moving on I am Damian Al Ghul-Wayne and you shall listen to me or else.”</p>
<p>Jon saw red, something about Damian annoyed him. He glared at the hand Damian out stretched in a professional way.</p>
<p>“Why do I have to listen to you.”</p>
<p>“I mean you don’t, you’ll just get fired lose the opportunity to work under the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, oh and I bet people would love to hear about your father.”</p>
<p>“What about him”</p>
<p>Jon growled, was Damian blackmailing him for all the best knows Jon could kill him with one blast from his heat vision.</p>
<p>“Oh, you know that he’s superm-“</p>
<p>“Liar!!, he’s not Superman.”</p>
<p>“I have proof Kent, weren't you Superboy Like 5 years or so ago, how was that?”</p>
<p>Damian said in a amused tone. In all honesty he had missed Jon, they had patrolled together every night back when he was Robin.</p>
<p>“Stop, Why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>“Because we’re delta airlines and life is a fucking nightmare.”</p>
<p>(Sorry author had to put it in anyway what he actually said)</p>
<p>“Why, because you have 0 respect for me Kent. As long as you obey me I won’t do anything.”</p>
<p>Damian said he’d been planning on doing this for a while, it was his small way of getting revenge at Jon for stopping patrolling with him.</p>
<p>“You know I could kill you in a second if I wanted to right?”</p>
<p>“I’d love to see you try.”</p>
<p>Jon pounced, he liked to say he had better anger control then his brother but being slightly short tempered ran in the super family.</p>
<p>Jon was on top of Damian clearly having the upper hand until he didn’t. Damian shoved him into the bookshelf which didn’t hurt Jon but he hesitated. He quickly shook Damian off and they stood on different ends of the room.</p>
<p>They had fought, Jon even using his powers. It was a nice fight too Damian being better at combat but Jon having powers to back him up. It was almost kind of fun.</p>
<p>Jon had shot his heat vision right towards Damian from his left. He had fully expected Damian to dodge only for it to hit Damian full force on the shoulder. </p>
<p>Damian grunted as he held his shoulder. Jon look terrified as he immediately ran over.</p>
<p>“Oh my god I’m so sorry. Are you okay I thought you’d dodge it we even made eye contact.“</p>
<p>“It’s fine Kent-“</p>
<p>Damian suddenly tensed as he heard someone walking towards the room.</p>
<p>“Kent go!, hide!”</p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>Damian glared at Jon who quickly ran into a semi smashed cabinet.</p>
<p>Just as Jon his in the cabinet Dick Grayson walked in. </p>
<p>“Dami!, how’s your first day as CEO be...”</p>
<p>Dick cut off as he looked around. He then spotted Damian still sitting on the floor.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened!?, Dames are you okay?”</p>
<p>“tt, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Damian I’ll take you home you’re hurt, Jason can take over.”</p>
<p>Dick said taking out his phone. Damian just grunted again as he got up.</p>
<p>“I’m fine leave me alone.”</p>
<p>Dick sighed as he rubbed his temples. </p>
<p>“Can I at least patch you up?, and Can you tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>Dick said and Damian just mumbled back a reply. Dick’s lived with Bruce long enough to know what it meant as he made his way to the cabinet.</p>
<p>“Wait!.”</p>
<p>Damian practically yelled making Dick flinch. Dick was headed towards the cabinet a certain Jonathan Kent was hiding in.</p>
<p>“I-I want a hug.”</p>
<p>“Damian did you hit your head, Are you sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>Damian just nodded and Dick gave him a hug. Damian signaled to Jon to get out of the cabinet and he did. He ran to under the desk and hid there. Damian mentally face palmed, it was the worst hiding place he’d ever seen.</p>
<p>“You good?”</p>
<p>Damian nodded as Dick walked towards the cabinet. He surprisingly stayed oblivious to the fact that Jon was hiding. In his defense he hadn’t gotten any sleep since Tim got hurt.</p>
<p>Dick slowly pulled off Damian’s suit jacket. Then he unbuttoned and took off Damian’s shirt to prevent him from moving his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Damn Dames you might need some stitches.”</p>
<p>“Just wrap it Grayson, I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“If you say so..Have Alfred look at it when you’re home.”</p>
<p>Dick said pouring some alcohol on to the cup. Damian gave a hiss. Then Dick wrapped up Damian’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ok I’m done..I need to go to a meeting do you think you’ll be fine alone?”</p>
<p>“tt, of course.”</p>
<p>Dick hesitantly left and Damian sighed. He got up and walked to the desk.</p>
<p>“You can come out now.”</p>
<p>Damian said standing in front of the desk. Jon immediately hit his head trying to get out but eventually manages to crawl out.</p>
<p>“I’m really sor-Woah”</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>“You-You’re not wearing a shirt.”</p>
<p>“Grow up Kent.”</p>
<p>Damian said turning around to grab his shirt. Jon just blushes, Damian was toned in ways Jon’s only ever seen on TV. It made sense since he had been a even match.</p>
<p>“Is your shoulder okay?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?, the dude who came in said you might need stitches.”</p>
<p>Jon said hesitantly he didn’t miss the way Damian had stopped using his left arm.</p>
<p>“I’m fine Kent, come on we need to go to a meeting.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>Jon said less enthusiastic then usual he slowly trailed behind Damian.</p>
<p>In the middle of the meeting with someone pitching the worst idea Damian’s ever heard he realizes that he feels dizzy.</p>
<p>He looks down and realizes that he bled through all the way to his jacket. He curses, he needs to get out of the meeting.</p>
<p>He nudges Jon and gives him a look to go do something. Jon looks back at him confused before sighing and spilling hot coffee onto himself.</p>
<p>“Ahh it’s hot, it burns oww.”</p>
<p>Jon said running out of the room Damian races after him like he’s worried.</p>
<p>“Now I’m wet, why’d you make me do that.”</p>
<p>Jon asked as soon as they had left the meeting room and started heading back to the office. Jon got no response as Damian was behind them having stopped.</p>
<p>“..Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Jon asked walking back towards Damian only for Damian to fall into him. </p>
<p>“Dizzy, walk me to the office.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Jon said as he practically dragged Damian there.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, what should I do?”</p>
<p>Jon asked genuinely concerned as he placed Damian on the couch in the office.</p>
<p>“Call father.”</p>
<p>“You mean call the Bruce Wayne, do I sound alright.”</p>
<p>Jon took the phone from Damian as he hesitantly presses the contact.</p>
<p>“Damian, what’s up?”</p>
<p>Bruce asked into the phone he had been reading a book in Tim’s room. He had been making sure Tim didn’t wake up and start working.</p>
<p>“Umm This is Jonathan Kent calling for Mr. Wayne. He’s barely conscious and I don’t know what’s wrong and he told me to call you.”</p>
<p>“Ok tell him I’m on my way and try to keep him conscious.” </p>
<p>Bruce said leaving Tim’s room, he signaled to Alfred who nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>Bruce walked into the office and his eyes widened to finding it destroyed. He looked over to the couch and saw Jon hovering over Damian it he would’ve taken a picture of Damian didn’t look so pale.</p>
<p>“I’ll take him home, you can have the rest of the day off.”</p>
<p>Bruce said and he saw Jon staring at him wide eyed and internally smirked. He swiftly picked up Damian and carried him to the car. It wasn’t that rare to see Bruce Wayne carrying one of his sons.</p>
<p>Bruce laid Damian into the car and started driving.</p>
<p>“Son, you okay?”</p>
<p>Bruce asked looking towards the back seat. Damian gave a sound of acknowledgment but nothing more.</p>
<p>“What’s up? Lack of sleep?, Sick?, injures?”</p>
<p>Bruce asked he hadn’t had enough time to actually study what was wrong with Damian yet.</p>
<p>“Hurt..Shoulder lost blood.”</p>
<p>“Lack of blood okay, Have you been stitched up?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Ok Alfred can do it when we get home, Dames I just need you to stay awake.</p>
<p>Damian just hummed as Bruce picked up the speed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After 12 stitches and Damian just about to just fall asleep they were done. Well mostly done Damian still needed to eat and stay awake for another 30 minutes.</p><p>“Damian what happened?, You don’t usually react this bad to blood loss.”</p><p>Bruce asked grimacing at the lack of color in Damian’s face.</p><p>“I’m a vegetarian father, I don’t eat meat my iron is lower.”</p><p>“It was still really bad Dames, Have you not been sleeping?”</p><p>Bruce said noticing the darkness under Damian’s eyes. He rubbed his thumb on them hoping he could just wipe off the grayish purple.</p><p>“No..?”</p><p>What Damian tried to solidely answer turned into a timid question.</p><p>“Is it about Tim?”</p><p>Damian didn’t respond as they sat in silence for a while only the sound of the clock echoing through the cave.</p><p>“Come on let’s go upstairs to give you something to eat. I don’t want you fainting and falling into a coma.”</p><p>Damian just nodded quietly following Bruce up the stairs. The only thing he was thinking about was not to fall asleep.</p><p>They were now in the kitchen Damian standing knowing if he sat he’d be out like a light. He could hear Bruce rustling through the fridge.</p><p>“Damian come with me to Tim’s room, I have to ask Alfred to make something for you.”</p><p>Bruce said making his way out of the kitchen. Damian following behind him.</p><p>“Hey Bruce.”</p><p>Tim said as Bruce and Damian walked into the room he was mostly ignored as Bruce went straight to Alfred.</p><p>“Alfred, Do you know where those Iron tablets are?”</p><p>“Unfortunately we used the last of them on Master Tim last night. I could go out and buy them immediately Master Bruce.”</p><p>Alfred said then left to get them. </p><p>“Wait what’s going on?”</p><p>Tim asked from his spot on his bed. He might’ve had a shattered leg and all 6 ribs broken but he wasn’t completely useless.</p><p>“You, don’t move I don’t want your lungs collapsing.”</p><p>Bruce said pointing to Tim who just huffed. He was pretty bored spending all day in bed.</p><p>“And you, you’re not allowed to fall asleep.”</p><p>Bruce said pointing at Damian who had now closed his eyes.</p><p>“I’m awake father.”</p><p>“Keep your eyes open.”</p><p>“Yes father.”</p><p>Damian said his eyes opening again. He was so tired but he once didn’t sleep for 2 weeks as training in the LoA so it was nothing.</p><p>“Tim I need you to make sure your brother doesn’t fall asleep I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Tim said as Bruce walked out. Tim was still confused on what was happening but he didn’t feel completely useless.</p><p>“Hey Demon, what’s wrong with you?”</p><p>Damian shrugged as he started leaning on the wall feeling dizzy again.</p><p>“Come on Demon I’m supposed to keep you awake.”</p><p>Tim said sounding concerned. Damian sighed as he quickly thought of what to say. He decided that he should probably tell Tim his office was a wreck.</p><p>“Hurt my shoulder, started bleeding out.”</p><p>“I know you better Damian, you handle blood loss so much better then this.”</p><p>Tim said until it hit him. ‘Had Damian been worried?’ Tim thought to himself as he sat up to get a better look at his brother.</p><p>The bags under his eyes suggested that he hadn’t been sleeping. He knows that Alfred would’ve fed him at home but what about when he wasn’t. Had he been skipping meals? Tim continued to calculate.</p><p>“Why are you staring at me.”</p><p>“Damian, when was the last time you ate.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Damian just answer the question.”</p><p>Tim said annoyed he was sitting up now and also leaning on the wall. </p><p>“This morning, I had a apple.”</p><p>“When’s the last time you had a proper meal.”</p><p>“Depends on what you call proper.”</p><p>Damian snarked back. Tim sighed at least Damian still had his attitude.</p><p>“You know what I mean.”</p><p>“No, I do not.”</p><p>“God you’re so annoying, when’s the last time you ate more then 400 calories in one sitting.”</p><p>Tim says simplifying things so even his ‘idiot’ of a brother could understand.</p><p>“Think I had some microwave macaroni and cheese a couple days ago. That was like 200 calories.”</p><p>“400 calories Damian, that’s half.”</p><p>“There’s some protein bars in my desk go eat like 3, they’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>Tim said and Damian just shook his head.</p><p>“Can’t feel nauseous.”</p><p>“You’re going to have to eat.”</p><p>“I know. Just not right now.”</p><p>Damian replied as Bruce walked back into the room with a glass of water.</p><p>“Dames here, drink this. And Tim lay back down your going to die.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine B.”</p><p>Damian sat on the ground before taking the glass of water with shaky hands. He took a sip and immediately grimaced.</p><p>“Should’ve warned you that’s salt water.”</p><p>“It’s atrocious father.”</p><p>“I can tell.”</p><p>Bruce said glaring at Tim who had started snickering. He had yet to lay back down.</p><p>Damian set the cup down without taking another sip and Bruce frowned. </p><p>“Hey dad, I’m home.”</p><p>Jon called out as he walked in through his front door. He really needed to talk to someone about what happened he had felt guilty.</p><p>“Hey Jon, you’re home.”</p><p>It was Conner and Jon’s eyes widened as he went to hug him.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were home!, are you staying?”</p><p>Jon said, they were about the same height but Conner was built more buff making him look bigger.</p><p>“Yeah I’m staying, did something happen?”</p><p>“What!? No..”</p><p>Jon trailed off. Conner might not be Batman but he knew his brother well enough to know something was up.</p><p>“Come on you look like the night Robin got injured, did you see him again or something?”</p><p>“No I haven’t seen him in 5 years.”</p><p>“Sorry bro, but seriously did something happen at your internship? You know you can trust me with anything right.”</p><p>Conner asked as Jon pulled away from the hug.</p><p>“I’ll tell you later.”</p><p>Jon said as he continued to walk into the kitchen for a snack. He grabbed a apple and bit into it just as he heard his father come home. He immediately ran to greet him.</p><p>“Welcome back Dad!”</p><p>“Hey Jon, I heard what you did at your internship today.”</p><p>Clark said and Jon immediately paled.</p><p>“Wh-What did I do?”</p><p>“The story going around that CEO of WE had been injured and his intern helped him until Bruce Wayne could help out or something. I’m guessing that intern was you.”</p><p>“Uh-umm Yeah it was.”</p><p>Jon said rubbing the back of his neck. He hopes he was convincing enough.</p><p>“Well I’m very proud of you.”</p><p>Clark said ruffling his sons hair before walking past him. </p><p>“What the hell was that about.”</p><p>Conner asked as soon as Clark left Jon just shrugged.</p><p>“Come on let’s go to my old room.”</p><p>Conner said leading the way as Jon followed him.</p><p>Jon would never get used to the sight of Conner’s room. It was filled with band posters, leather jackets, and a guitar.</p><p>It was so different from the rest of the house that it felt like it was a whole new place. He eventually sat on the edge of Conner’s bed.</p><p>“So, you ready to tell me what happened”</p><p>Conner said picking up some leather jackets off the floor. He was never one to just sit still.</p><p>“I messed up, I don’t know what to do and dad’s gonna be so mad.”</p><p>Jon said his eyes filling with tears as he looked down, a drop falling onto his knees.</p><p>“Bro, as long as you didn’t kill someone, it’s okay.”</p><p>Conner said immediately noticing the way Jon flinched at his words.</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“Sh’t, It’s fine I know places we can hide the body. Pretty sure Red Robin’s brother is a serial killer.”</p><p>“I didn’t kill him..I lost my temper and we started fighting and I shot my heat vision and he didn’t move like I thought he would and...</p><p>Jon said looking down to his hands. ‘What if he had killed him’ he thinks about the news stories, about jail.</p><p>“What did Tim possibly do to make you lose your temper.”</p><p>“His brother is taking his place. Mean, short, stupid brother.”</p><p>“By that description I’m gonna guess you’re talking about Damian Wayne, he’s pretty famous.”</p><p>Conner said smiling as Jon started pouting.</p><p>“I bet he’s only famous cause he’s Bruce Wayne’s son.”</p><p>“Yeah, that and some other things.”</p><p>“Oh like what, being a jerk.”</p><p>Conner sighed, that Damian kid really managed to piss off his brother.</p><p>“He actually almost died last year saving a kid.”</p><p>“Wait what?”</p><p>“It was all over the news ‘16 year old son of Bruce Wayne in the ICU after taking hit from car saving child.’ or something like that I’m pretty sure your dad reported it too.”</p><p>“Oh...but I bet he’s going to tell the whole world that I have powers and tried to kill him..and it’s gonna be all my fault.”</p><p>Jon said being stubborn and crossed his arms. Conner stopped what he was doing and sat next to Jon.</p><p>“You know Jon, if he really wanted to tell on you do you think you would’ve came home today.”</p><p>“No, he even hid me from his brother..I need to apologize.”</p><p> Jon then continued to tell Conner ever detail of what happened and Conner listened intensely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tim & Kon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian was fast asleep on Bruce. Bruce had to admit he was pretty heavy. As soon as Alfred came home with the tablets Damian took them. </p><p>Bruce then guided him to bed but he fell asleep half way there so Bruce just pulled him into his own room. 

Unfortunately Damian wouldn’t let go of his shirt so he was left with him on top. Bruce just started scrolling on Netflix to watch that Riverdale show Diana keeps telling him about.</p><p>Tim was lying on his bed it was night now and everyone had gone out on patrol. The constant supervision finally came to a stop. He was on his side scrolling through Netflix debating if he should watch Brooklyn 99 again. He was about to click episode 1 when his phone started ringing.</p><p>“Hey Conner, What’s up?”</p><p>Tim said he was a little nervous considering he had a crush on Conner. Who could blame him a mans who can do both cute and hot is a dangerous combo.</p><p>“Hey, sorry about your brother.”</p><p>“I’m the one with a shattered leg and broken ribs and your sorry about Damian. I’m hurt Conner.”</p><p>Tim said his inner Red Robin coming out. </p><p>“Oh my god, are you okay??”</p><p>Conner said, Jon had said Tim was fine he didn’t sound fine. He just heard Tim snickering on the other end.</p><p>“I’m fine Conner, but why are you sorry about Damian, it’s not like you did anything.”</p><p>“So I’m guessing Damian didn’t tell you what happened.”</p><p>“Yeah, he was pretty out of it when he came back.”</p><p>Tim said as he sat up he could already hear Bruce telling him to stop. He groaned as his elbow hit one of his ribs.</p><p>“You good?”</p><p>“Yeah tried to sit up, hurt more then I thought.”</p><p>“Don’t push yourself.”</p><p>Conner said worried. He had to admit Tim Drake was pretty cute.</p><p>“Hey, Do you think I could come over.”</p><p>“Yeah, but security is pretty crazy here and I don’t think I could sit up and hack security off.”</p><p>“Oh..”</p><p>Conner said sadly. Thankfully Tim had been waiting for this his whole life and had more then one plan.</p><p>“But..I do have a plan.”</p><p>“Wait what.”</p><p>“My brother has underground tunnels connecting from his house to the manor.”</p><p>Tim said pulling up Jason’s contact. Jason owes him anyway.</p><p>“I just texted my brother. So you ready?”</p><p>“I guess, so where am I headed.”</p><p>“Okay there’s a apartment-“</p><p>Tim continued to tell Conner the address. Conner sighed as he grabbed a button-up and jumped out the window into a pile of leaves. It’s not his first time sneaking out, he didn’t coat the walls in lead and make them sound proof for nothing.</p><p>Conner makes his way to the apartment number. The place made him uncomfy the walls covered in blood.</p><p>He stared at the door number. It was missing and only the faded outline of the numbers were there. He slowly knocked on it.</p><p>The door opened and immediately pulled him in. </p><p>“Hey dude, sorry about that can’t let the media know Bruce Wayne’s presumedly dead son lives here.”</p><p>“Yeah..”</p><p>Conner says staring at Jason, he was tall and his hair had a white streak in it. </p><p>“So..”</p><p>Jason said his face darkening.</p><p>“What is your relationship with my brother?”</p><p>“We-We’re just friends.”</p><p>“Touch even a strand of Tim’s hair and your dead.”</p><p>Jason said then pushed Conner into a chute. Conner yelped as he felt himself falling.</p><p>After about 5 minutes of twisting and turning in the chutes it stopped. Conner looked around and found a ladder he sighed guessing he was supposed to climb it.  </p><p>After about 4 minutes of climbing Conner was at the top he cursed realizing he could’ve just flown there. He hopped out of the opening and was now in a closet. </p><p>He stood there for a second unsure of what to do when he heard something hit the door. He slowly opened it ready to be killed by Bruce Wayne.</p><p>“Hey, you made it.”</p><p>Tim said he had thrown some stuff at the door to get Conner’s attention he was thankful it worked.</p><p>“Hey Tim.”</p><p>Conner said he was astonished at how cute Tim looked. He was in his pajamas and his hair was sticking up.</p><p>Tim stared at Conner who’s hair stuck to it from sweat. His glasses were crooked defying gravity. Tim was in love with this man. </p><p>“So your brother is terrifying.”</p><p>“He’s really not, he’s just a bit angsty.”</p><p>“Really, I’m pretty sure he wanted to kill me.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Tim said laughing until his ribs started to hurt again. He really hates broken ribs.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay.”</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine, anyway so why’d you come here?”</p><p>Tim asked as Conner hesitantly went over to Tim.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you can sit on the bed just be careful of my left foot, it’s broken.”</p><p>“What did you do to get this hurt, shouldn’t you be in the hospital?”</p><p>“It’s not easy being famous you know, reporters would be storming the hospital.”</p><p>Tim said fitting into that ‘Im a Wayne’ personality.</p><p>“Yeah, so I wanted to talk to you about your brother.”</p><p>“Which one.”</p><p>Tim said, he knew Conner was talking about Damian but he likes to play dumb.</p><p>“Damian Wayne, the one who’s temporary CEO of WE.”</p><p>“Oh that one, so what about him.”</p><p>“My family has a really big secret, and I think your brother knows.”</p><p>“Which one the fact that your dads Superman or that you guys where matching sweaters every day of December?”</p><p>Tim said internally smirking at how Conner’s face gets bright red. He had told Red Robin that was his biggest secret when he was drunk.</p><p>“How?, I’ve never told anyone!?”</p><p>“I’m rich.”</p><p>Tim said as if it answers the question. Conner took it though as he tries to rub the blush off his cheeks.</p><p>“But seriously Tim, why do you guys know about our secret identity, I don’t even think Batman knows.” </p><p>Tim held in a laugh, The Kents really believed in the power of glasses</p><p>“Conner, Waynes aren’t stupid glasses won’t fool us.”</p><p>“But the whole world was fooled!”</p><p>“Oh yeah it might help that we have sattlelites that track kryptonian energy.”</p><p>Tim said in his ‘dumb’ voice just to mess with Conner. It was his job as a Wayne to be annoying.</p><p>“What the hell?, Why in the world would you need that!?”</p><p>“Bruce had this whole Superman phase back before he adopted any of us and he was just obsessed with him.”</p><p>Tim said, that’s not exactly what had happened but it was close enough.  In reality Bruce became Batman and was obsessed with stalking people.</p><p>“Rich people are scary.”</p><p>“Wait till you meet the Court of Owls.”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Tim said Conner probably didn’t want to know about a bunch of rich people that kill.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence. Both staring outside at the stars. </p><p>Their silence was bothered by the sound of the door being forced open.</p><p>Conner scrambled to hide but he wasn’t fast enough. As Damian opened the door he ‘tt’ as he saw Conner dive into the floor.</p><p>“Damian, at least knock.”</p><p>“I don’t care if your boyfriends over.”</p><p>Conner blushed again trying to hide his face while Tim just sighed.</p><p>“Well good to hear your attitude’s back. What do you need?”</p><p>“Felt dizzy, no ones home.”</p><p>“Did you eat?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Damian said in a matter of fact tone. Tim would’ve probably gotten up and strangled the child if he wasn’t bed bound.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“There’s no food in the kitchen that’s edible.”</p><p>“Is this your way of asking me if I have vegan protein bars in my room?”</p><p>Damian just nodded and Tim pointed to his desk. Damian grabbed the box from the desk and stared at it for a moment before taking 3 bars and leaving. Or he tried to but walked straight into the side of the door.</p><p>“You good?”</p><p>Tim asked knowing that Damian probably underestimated how close he was too the frame since he couldn’t see it.</p><p>Damian just walked out and Tim huffed. Damian was so rude sometimes.</p><p>“Is he going to tell on us?”</p><p>“Probably not.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Conner, we’re 26 what are they going to do? Ground us?”</p><p>“Umm I don’t know kill me!?”</p><p>Conner said waving his hands in emphasis. Tim’s family was scary, they were from Gotham after all.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he won’t tell.”</p><p>“Okay..I should probably leave soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, Gotham’s crazies are out there so be careful.”</p><p>“I know, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Conner said as he went out the window this time. Now that his identity was revealed he could just fly over the traps and cameras. He didn’t need to know Tim asked Damian to turn them off or anything.</p><p>Just like that Tim was back alone in his boring room, just about ready to go back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so this goes back in time a bit so it’s like Damian’s dream/flashback while he’s out from the blood loss.</p>
<p>TW: Emetophobia..is that what it’s called I’m personally not a fan of writing about throwing up and stuff so it’s really just referenced</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian age 12, Jon age 10</p>
<p>Damian and Jon were out on patrol just like they do every night. It had been routine for the past 6 months and they’ve had fun.</p>
<p>Today they had stopped a mugging, Jon had been rambling super proud of the fact that he had been able to shoot his heat vision on command. Damian looked annoyed but internally was also pretty proud as they made their way to the next crime scene.</p>
<p>It wasn’t anything new just a some weirdos with crazy glowing weapons.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should call for backup.”</p>
<p>Jon from their hiding spot. Damian just scoffed, they were nothing they couldn’t handle.</p>
<p>“We’ll be fine Superboy.”</p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
<p>Jon said following Damian to confront the baddies. </p>
<p>“What do you think you're doing.” </p>
<p>Damian said to the bad guys in his mini Batman voice, he heard Jon giggle at it and sent a glare.</p>
<p>“Oh look they’re dressed up, how cute.”</p>
<p>One of the goons said and Damian growled as he grabbed his katana.</p>
<p>“I will not repeat myself again, What do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>“Well, we were told by boss to transport these weapons into the truck.”</p>
<p>“Must be illegal cuz *hic* they be paying us a fortune.”</p>
<p>One of the clearly drunk said. That was all the confirmation Damian needed before he signaled to Jon.</p>
<p>They both tried to casually confiscate the goods but the goons stopped them. One of them pulled out a hand gun and shot Jon who had thankfully been kryptonian and fine.</p>
<p>The fight was short lasted, the goons such amateurs that even Jon could’ve taken them down without powers. They were about to celebrate with a complimentary fist bump when a bullet came whizzing by from no where.</p>
<p>It grazed Damian’s side, he curses as he felt his phone break from it. They weren’t fast enough that another bullet hit Damian straight in the chest thankfully he has bullet proof armor. Jon looked panicked</p>
<p>That’s when Damian saw it a flash of green, he knew that green. He immediately pushed Jon out of the way failing to calculate the ricochet.</p>
<p>The bullet ricocheted off of the wall of a old building and lodged itself into Damian’s eye. Damian barely felt it with adrenaline pumping through his veins. Jon was frozen in fear and the kryptonite weakened his powers.</p>
<p>“Superboy, we need to go!”</p>
<p>Damian said looking back to the abandoned weapons. He wanted to grab one but he couldn’t risk getting Jon killed.</p>
<p>He dragged Jon avoiding the bullets that rained from above. They eventually made it to the back of a abandoned warehouse.</p>
<p>Damian was left panting while Jon was in a state of shock. Damian couldn’t blame him it was their first encounter with something that could actually kill them out of no where. Damian needed to sit down as he leaned against the wall.</p>
<p>“Superboy..You need to calm down, my phones broken, my emergency signals been set off but my gps is broken it’s going to take them at least 15 minutes to find us.”</p>
<p>“What you need to do is try to signal them, shoot some heat vision in the sky please.”</p>
<p>Damian said he was getting desperate. This wasn’t the worst situation he’s been in but it was for Jon. </p>
<p>“I-I Robin your eye!, oh god is this my fault?”</p>
<p>“Superboy, it’s fine the sooner they find us the better.”</p>
<p>Damian said in reality he was internally panicking he couldn’t see out of his left eye. </p>
<p>“Okay, my powers aren’t working!”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“No it isn’t! Robin I’m so useless, just like you said I don’t want to be a hero anymore.”</p>
<p>Jon said starting to cry, he just wanted everything back to normal.</p>
<p>“Superboy, you’ve been exposed to kryptonite and you still are, you should be proud you aren’t dying on the floor.”</p>
<p>Damian said and felt a little better when he saw Jon loosen up a bit.</p>
<p>“I need you to shoot these for me, I’m not stable enough.”</p>
<p>Damian said passing Jon a gun. Jon just stared at it for a moment looking at Damian confused.</p>
<p>“Shoot into the sky, they’ll let off colorful smoke and if we’re lucky someone near us will notice.”</p>
<p>Damian said his legs giving up on him as he crumbled to the ground. He sat against the walls and covered his ears ready for the shot.</p>
<p>“okay.”</p>
<p>Jon said it was his first time every holding a gun, even if it’s just a smoke gun. He held it up to the sky, makes sures Damian’s covering his ears and shoots it.</p>
<p>They were lucky, Dick, Jason, and Tim were all hanging in a safe house five miles away. They all saw the smoke and made their way over.</p>
<p>“Robin, saw the signal what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>Dick says into the comms, the green smoke they saw was definitely Damian’s. The smoke was color coordinated to each vigilant to make it easier.</p>
<p>The comm stayed silent since Damian’s was broken Dick signaled for his brothers to pick up the pace. </p>
<p>Jon had went and sat next to Damian for support after shooting the smoke. Damian had his head down, his breaths heavy. The sound of blood dripping from his eye echoed throughout the night. Jon being so close to the kryptonite felt sick and weak.</p>
<p>Jon could hear 3 heart beats getting closer. He prayed they were good guys but was ready to fight anyone who tried to hurt his Robin.</p>
<p>“Robin!, Robiiin, where are you?”</p>
<p>Jon heard and tried to find the owner of the voice. Despite his body rebelling and feeling himself about to die he shot his heat vision into the sky.</p>
<p>“Guys over here!”</p>
<p>Damian hears Tim shout in his remaining moments of consciousness. He feels Jon’s head slump against him it gives him a sense of comfort that even if he did die he would die next to his bestfriend.</p>
<p>Damian wakes up he wipes away the few tears on his cheeks. He hated that day, it was the last time he had patrolled with Jon.</p>
<p>He had tried inviting him multiple times but Jon refused, scared of what had happened that day.</p>
<p>Damian sat up from the bed he felt nauseous and dizzy. He knew he needed food. He turned on the lamp and found a note stuck onto it.</p>
<p>‘Out on patrol, u need to eat, no food for u in kitchen go to ur brother he hoards food, will get food while out-B PS Don’t watch Riverdale..Just don’t’</p>
<p>The note read and Damian just crumpled it up and throws it into the trash. He misses but ignore it as he makes his way to Tim’s room.</p>
<p>After completing his mission of getting the food he made his way back to Bruce’s room. Damian had to admit his father’s room was more comforting and had a TV.</p>
<p>Before entering the room Damian quickly turned off security on his phone a way to repay his brother.</p>
<p>Damian then laid back into the king sized bed and turned on the TV. He stared at the protein bars momentarily before grabbing one.</p>
<p>He felt nauseous just looking at them. He opened them and took a bite reluctantly it tasted worse then he remembered.</p>
<p>He started scrolling through Netflix avoiding whatever Riverdale was. He turned on Birdbox a movie he’d watched with his brothers and kind of enjoyed.</p>
<p>He took a few more bites and continued watching the movie he enjoyed watching stupid people die.</p>
<p>He was about to start a second bar when a wave of nausea hit. He stumbled into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet.</p>
<p>He didn’t puke just stared into the water. He let the drool drip from his mouth.</p>
<p>He stayed there for a good 30 minutes he still felt nauseous. He heard the door to the room open. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this.</p>
<p>“Dames, chum you good?”</p>
<p>Bruce says knocking on the open door. Damian just groans, he in all honesty wants to die.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong? Dick wanted to see you but I’m guessing that’s a no.”</p>
<p>“Not right now.”</p>
<p>Damian said he didn’t want anymore people to see him in this state. He felt Bruce rub his back and massage his temples.</p>
<p>“You know Dames, you might want to just throw it up it might make you feel better.”</p>
<p>“Father, I’m anemic not poisoned.”</p>
<p>“Yes but puking usually makes nausea go away, if you stop being nauseous then we can get you back into bed with a IV.” </p>
<p>Bruce said and Damian didn’t exactly like that idea. This was probably the worst he’d ever had with blood loss. He knew it was his fault for not stitching up his wounds.</p>
<p>“Do you want some privacy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Ok, I’m going to go get some stuff for your IV.”</p>
<p>Bruce said and left Damian to himself. He valued his sons privacy knowing that Damian like Bruce was more independent.</p>
<p> Bruce walked downstairs to find his eldest son on the couch. Dick laid face down on the couch he wasn’t asleep just embracing the scent of home. It’d been a month since he’d been at the manor and that was too long for him.</p>
<p>“You up son?”</p>
<p>‘Mm’</p>
<p>Dick made a muffled sound from the couch. He then got up to face Bruce.</p>
<p>“How’s Dami?, Tim was asleep.”</p>
<p>“That’s good, Damian could be better but he’s probably going to fall asleep soon and then you can see him.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t I see him now? I’m his brother practically his father B.”</p>
<p>Dick said waving his hands he knew the answer but he still really wanted to cuddle his brother.</p>
<p>“You know he doesn’t like being seen vulnerable.”</p>
<p>“I know..”</p>
<p>Dick says as he leans back on to the couch. The past few days have been stressful for all of them.</p>
<p>Bruce then goes into the bathroom to grab some stuff for a simple IV. </p>
<p>He makes his way back to the room. He quietly walks in he sets the stuff onto the bed. He then makes his way to the bathroom and knocks on the open door again.</p>
<p>Damian gave a whimper which Bruce took as a yes. He found Damian leaning against the wall breaths heavy. </p>
<p>“Hey, how you doing”</p>
<p>“Head hurts.”</p>
<p>“Yeah it probably does, do you think you can walk back to bed.”</p>
<p>Bruce watched as his stubborn son forced himself to stand and fell straight to Bruce. Bruce sighed as he picked up Damian dead kid I mean bridal style. </p>
<p>He gently put Damian into his bed and started setting up a IV. He then took Damian’s arm and gently cleansed the crook of his elbow with alcohol. He then quickly plunged the IV into the arm in a swift painless way.</p>
<p>He tucked Damian in then turned off the light. He whispered a quiet ‘goodnight’ before slowly exiting the room and shutting the door quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok I’m officially out of prewritten chapters so..Next chapter will be written in the next year maybe tomorrow maybe in March lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Brotherly bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m a Conner simp, you might see that a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner snuck in through the window and almost jumped right back out when he saw someone in his room.</p>
<p>“Conner!, you’re home!”</p>
<p>It was his brother. Conner thanked the heavens that it wasn’t Clark. He was an adult yes but Clark would still be mad if he left unannounced.</p>
<p>“Of course I’m home, what are you doing in my room?”</p>
<p>“I had a bad dream.”</p>
<p>Jon said and Conner immediately started laughing. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, sorry but like when I was 15, and had a bad dream I would’ve gone to a friend.”</p>
<p>“You’re my friend, and dad seemed ...busy with mom.”</p>
<p>“Eww”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Jon said and Conner came over and sat next to Jon on the bed. He hugged him close.</p>
<p>“What’d you dream about?”</p>
<p>Conner said giving Jon a reassuring squeeze. </p>
<p>“That I killed Damian, then everyone told me that I had killed Robin too and I’m a murderer..I know it’s stupid it’s just-“</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not stupid. If it makes you feel better Damian’s fine, he didn’t even tell anyone what happened. Tim was clueless.”</p>
<p>“You went to Tim’s?”</p>
<p>Jon asked suddenly peeking up with curiosity. Conner sighed as he ruffled Jon’s hair. Jon whined in response of his hair getting messed up.</p>
<p>“That, doesn’t matter you have school tomorrow you should really go to bed.”</p>
<p>“It’s summer break.”</p>
<p>“I know Clark made you take summer school for the experience.”</p>
<p>“Wha-How?”</p>
<p>“Cause he made me take it when I was your age.”</p>
<p>Conner said and then pulled Jon into the bed.</p>
<p>“Conner I can sleep in my own room.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t see my lil bro in a month, is it that bad to want to snuggle with him.”</p>
<p>“Kon we’re adults.”</p>
<p>“You’re 15, and you’re gonna miss being my lil spoon when you become a adult.”</p>
<p>Conner said pulling Jon close in a compassionate way. </p>
<p>“Okay fine, but you can’t tell anyone”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, it would be such a surprise if nice nerdy Jonathan Kent likes to cuddle people.”</p>
<p>“I’m more worried that people are gonna laugh at you, you’re cool and edgy.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, just go to sleep?”</p>
<p>Jon nodded he felt Conner‘s strong comforting arms around him as he fell asleep.</p>
<p>Soon after Conner knew Jon was asleep he himself fell asleep.</p>
<p>The next morning was rather chaotic in the Kent house. It started with Clark yelling to Lois about not being able to find Jon. Jon and Conner obliviously sleeping the sound and X-ray proof room.</p>
<p>“Lois you know it isn’t like him to disappear, I can’t find him!?”</p>
<p>“Have you checked Conner’s room?”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>Lois gave him the look, the look that said ‘Clark your being a shitty father.’</p>
<p>“Conner, your son.”</p>
<p>“Oh..OH. I didn’t know he was home, let me go check.”</p>
<p>Clark said immediately running up the stairs. Lois sighed no wonder Conner screamed daddy issues. </p>
<p>Clark slowly opened the door not to wake Conner up he only needed Jon. He knew Conner was a deep sleeper just like Clark so he wasn’t too worried.</p>
<p>Clark smiled at the sight infront of him with his 2 sons cuddling. Conner had his arm wrapped tightly around Jon who slept looking safe.</p>
<p>Clark jumped as Conner’s alarm suddenly went off crazy punk music going off. Conner groaned as he grabbed for his phone he slightly opened his eyes to see Clark.</p>
<p>“Ahh! What the..Why the hell were you watching me.”</p>
<p>Conner said his voice groggy and low(and sexy.). He woke Jon up by his yelling and Jon sat up rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, Dad.”</p>
<p>“You’re just fine with him standing there staring at you sleep!?”</p>
<p>“Yeah he’s always there in the mornings.”</p>
<p>“You are one weird family.”</p>
<p>Conner said getting up and pushing past Clark. Jon gave a big yawn before getting up and walking out of the room Clark soon following behind.</p>
<p>Damian woke up to find the bed empty. He was about to get up ignoring the slight dizziness when he realized Dick was on the floor. He contemplated stepping on him but decided his ‘brother’ could use his sleep as he walked around him. He draped the blanket onto Dick a small sign of compassion, something rare from Damian.</p>
<p>Damian made his way downstairs to the den and was rather surprised to find Jason. He knew a person was in the room but he had expected it to be Bruce.</p>
<p>“Why the hell are you here Todd?”</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you a little ball of sunshine? How’s your shoulder demon brat?”</p>
<p>“None of your concern, now tell me why are you here?”</p>
<p>Damian said, to others their conversation sounded mean and foul but to them it was normal. Jason gave an approved hum to hear that Damian’s shoulder was fine, it was Damian’s way of saying he wasn’t going to die any second.</p>
<p>“I was worried cause both my little bro’s were hurt. So I came as soon as I he-“</p>
<p>Jason said with his best Dick impression and ended up laughing. Damian stared unamused.</p>
<p>“I came cause I ran out of cereal and wanted to make sure Tim’s boyfriend didn’t break my tunnel.”</p>
<p>“Are they actually dating?”</p>
<p>“Eh probably not, Conner’s dense as a rock, and pretty sure Tim has the same oblivion that comes to love as Bruce.”</p>
<p>“Good to know, Todd go make me breakfast.”</p>
<p>Damian said knowing Jason has phenomenal cooking skills gained from years of cooking with Alfred. Damian guessed Alfred was busy if Jason was eating cereal.</p>
<p>“I might, if you ask kindly.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Then you’re gonna have to settle for some Cheerios.”</p>
<p>Damian pouted at Jason’s answer. He would never admit to pouting but he totally was. He sat next to Jason on the couch and ripped the cereal box from his hands. He then proceeded to throw it across the room into the fancy fish tank. </p>
<p>“You motherfu-“</p>
<p>“You are the one who screwed mother.”</p>
<p>Damian stated and Jason threw a punch at Damian to which Damian swiftly avoided. They fought both with smooth combat, it was more like sparring if the den wasn’t slowly getting destroyed.</p>
<p>They eventually were left on either sides of the room panting.</p>
<p>“We should probably stop.”</p>
<p>“And why would we need to do that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t want to hurt your shoulder more, know a couple stitches broke when you blocked my kick.”</p>
<p>Jason said and Damian didn’t even seem surprised that Jason knew. This was such a Batman thing to do, a trait passed down to all the children.</p>
<p>“C’mon demon brat, last thing I need is Bruce and Dick pissed at me for hurting you.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but cook me breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say your majesty.”</p>
<p>Jason said making his way to the kitchen. He still mourned the loss of his cereal as he looked through the cabinets.</p>
<p>Dick woke up in he was on the floor. He guessed that he must’ve fallen off the bed at one point. He threw the blanket back onto the bed noticing the lack of Damian. He mentally cursed he was supposed to keep an eye on him.</p>
<p>Dick makes his way downstairs surprised to find Damian eating some toast with Nutella and fruit. It looked edible, good even something that Damian probably couldn’t make considering he inherited his cooking skills from Bruce. It didn’t help that the Nutella was on the very top shelf that even Dick couldn’t reach. Alfred said he’d snap if he found out someone ate the whole thing with a spoon again.</p>
<p>“Hey Dames, whatcha eating?”</p>
<p>“Use your eyes Grayson.”</p>
<p>“You’re not excited to see me!?, rude Dami.”</p>
<p>“Eh that was much nicer then what I got.”</p>
<p>Jason said walking into the den with 2 plates in hand. 2 forks also hanging from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Jaybird!! You’re here too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah no shit Sherlock, here.”</p>
<p>Jason said handing Dick the plate and one of the forks in his mouth. Dick wiped the fork on his shirt before starting to use it. Damian looked at them in disgust.</p>
<p>“Wait till the demon realizes that I licked the Nutella off the knife before double dip-“</p>
<p>“Jason! Stop teasing him he’s kidding Dami, Jason’s extra careful when it comes to cooking.”</p>
<p>Damian just puts the plate down unsure. He doesn’t find it as disgusting as he puts on in fact he actually doesn’t mind having had people’s blood in his mouth which is much worse. His pride just won’t allow it.</p>
<p>“Dami you gotta eat more then that, Jay was just messing with you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah he’s right Demon, I’m not replacement.”</p>
<p>“Tt. Fine but if you did lie I will destroy your bloodline.”</p>
<p>Damian says picking up the plate again. He took a bite from his toast.</p>
<p>“I’m the only one in my bloodline demon.”</p>
<p>“You have us!”</p>
<p>“He said blood Dick.”</p>
<p>“I mean I’ve accidentally drank your blood before.”</p>
<p>Dick said ruffling Jason’s hair as Jason tried to stop him.</p>
<p>“You a vampire Dickhead, In all honesty I knew one of us was a vampire but I always thought it’d be replacement.”</p>
<p>“Rawr I’m a vampire!”</p>
<p>“Will you children shut up.”</p>
<p>Damian said looking annoyed. The weirdos in this household were annoying.</p>
<p>“We’re in our 20s..Dick are you in your 30s now?”</p>
<p>“Jaybird! I’m offended I’m 29”</p>
<p>“Oh you’re old enough to be Demon’s father.”</p>
<p>“What that’s not true!?”</p>
<p>Dick said looking more offended. Jason laughed as Dick shook him to take it back.</p>
<p>“I mean we’re only 12 years apart, maybe 15 years apart. If we consider the time he was dead and stuff.”</p>
<p>“And how many years apart are you from Bruce?”</p>
<p>“I-..That doesn’t mean anything.”</p>
<p>“How many years Dickhead?”</p>
<p>“...14.”</p>
<p>Jason starts cackling and Dick just looks embarrassed.</p>
<p>“You’re only 2 years younger.”</p>
<p>“Yes but B would’ve been 16, you know when it’s legal to drive, get a job, even have a child.”</p>
<p>“Oh shut up Jason.”</p>
<p>Dick said as Damian sighed his family was really annoying. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>